1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analytical apparatus, and particularly to an apparatus for analyzing a sample such as human blood or urine, for example, in the field of clinical biochemistry, or a sample such as blood or urine of domestic animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional such an analytical apparatus comprises reaction vessels which are doubled or tripled for increasing capacity so that all reactions can simultaneously be effected and for preventing occurrence of contamination of reagents with each other, which are arranged in rows isolated from each other, and which are washed in each reaction process so as to permit continuous treatment, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 6-88828.
The above conventional apparatus has the problem that it has not been investigated with respect to a decrease in size of the apparatus for automatically analyzing a sample such as blood or urine of human and domestic animals, and requires a large space. There is also the problem that the arrangement of a keyboard for controlling the apparatus and a display has not been sufficiently investigated, and thus, the apparatus is unsatisfactory in respect to the ease of operation and the prevention of error.